Of particular interest in adapting sequence-based spread spectrum signaling techniques to the needs of low-power commercial standards are the (1) recognition that most resulting systems will be co-user interference limited as opposed to noise limited (primary case for signals operating below the thermal noise floor and/or when successfully separated using multiple access methods), renewing the need to consider near-far power controls; (2) the number of nodes supported in a multiple access context will be significantly larger than in most military applications given the high density of wireless nodes in IoT deployments; (3) the resulting signals should conform better to existing commercial spectrum allocations, such as the open-use industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) bands; (4) the resulting protocols support asynchronous operation since some nodes wake up intermittently, and (5) acceptance that maintaining security between nodes is a practical balance between implementation, computational complexity and the security features achieved, yet most commercial methods prevent peace of mind on factory floors or civil aviation platforms due to the compromises made. In addition, any computational methods that may be used to reduce the processing expense of signal acquisition and/or tracking are well worth considering, particularly in hierarchical networks where wired data concentrators have access to DC power and act as network gateways and battery-powered and/or intermittently powered edge nodes perform most of the data collection or commanded actions.